disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Andi Mack
Andi Mack is an American family comedy-drama television series created by Terri Minsky that premiered on Disney Channel on April 7, 2017. The series stars Peyton Elizabeth Lee, Joshua Rush, Sofia Wylie, Asher Angel, Lilan Bowden, Lauren Tom, and Trent Garrett. It follows 13-year-old Andi Mack and her best friends, Cyrus Goodman and Buffy Driscoll, as they attend middle school. Andi Mack is the top-rated series on cable television among children ages 6–14. It is the first series on Disney Channel to feature a gay main character, Cyrus Goodman, a distinction that has drawn considerable media attention and was reported in the news as being historic. The series has been nominated for and won awards for his coming out storyline, the introduction of which caused a ratings surge. Plot Season 1 On the night of her thirteenth birthday, Andi Mack's world is turned upside down when she discovers that the woman whom she believed to be her sister, Bex, is actually her mother. Andi joins her middle school frisbee team to get close to Jonah, whom both she and her best friend Cyrus are developing romantic feelings for, while also competing with Jonah's high school girlfriend Amber. Andi reveals her family revelation to her best friends, Cyrus and Buffy, and begins to embrace her mother Bex and bond with her newfound father Bowie. Season 2 Andi tries to convince her parents, Bex and Bowie, to marry each other, but neither proposal is successful. Jonah breaks up with Amber. Cyrus comes out to Buffy. Buffy joins the basketball team and is later asked by her math teacher to tutor the team captain, TJ; when TJ becomes ineligible to be on the team due to his math grades, Cyrus gives him advice about his learning disability to allow him to play. Cyrus comes out to Andi. Andi and Jonah enter into a relationship. Buffy seemingly moves far away, but it is later revealed that she still lives closely. Bex competes with Miranda for Bowie’s affection, while conflict ensues between Andi and Miranda’s daughter Morgan, which eventually leads Bowie to criticize Miranda for causing him to distrust his daughter Andi; Bex and Bowie rekindle their relationship. Season 3 Bex and Bowie are engaged. Andi tells Jonah that she would like to just be friends with him, to which he agrees. Buffy is dating Walker, which makes Andi uncomfortable. Andi, Cyrus, Buffy, Jonah, and Walker go canoeing. Cyrus joins TJ and his two friends Reed and Lester on a dirt biking adventure, but when Cyrus discovers that Reed has a gun, he tells Principal Metcalf and is later questioned by a police officer about it after TJ reported the incident to the police. Buffy attempts to improve the girls' basketball team, but are crushed by their opponents in their first game. Cyrus comes out to Jonah. Costume Day is held at Jefferson Middle School. Bex cancels her planned wedding to Bowie. Andi, Cyrus, Buffy, and Jonah are arrested for giving out a company's thrown away clothes for free without the owner's permission. Cast Main *Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Andi Mack, a seventh grade student at Jefferson Middle School and the title character *Joshua Rush as Cyrus Goodman, a seventh grade student at Jefferson Middle School, best friend of Andi, and the first gay main character on Disney Channel *Sofia Wylie as Buffy Driscoll, a seventh grade student at Jefferson Middle School, best friend of Andi, and captain of the Jefferson Middle School girls' basketball team *Asher Angel as Jonah Beck, an eighth grade student at Jefferson Middle School, Andi’s ex-boyfriend, and captain of the Jefferson Middle School frisbee team *Lilan Bowden as Rebecca "Bex" Mack, Andi's mother; previously believed by Andi to be her sister *Lauren Tom as Celia Mack, Andi's grandmother; previously believed by Andi to be her mother *Trent Garrett as Bowie Quinn (recurring, seasons 1–2; main, season 3), Andi's father; previously unknown to Andi Recurring *Stoney Westmoreland as Henry "Ham" Mack (seasons 1–3), Andi's grandfather; previously believed by Andi to be her father *Emily Skinner as Amber, a ninth grade high school student, Jonah's ex-girlfriend, and waitress at The Spoon diner *Chelsea T. Zhang as Brittany, a close friend of Bex and her employer *Garren Stitt as Marty, a student at Jefferson Middle School and a member of the Jefferson Middle School track team *Luke Mullen as TJ (season 2–3), a student at Jefferson Middle School and captain of the Jefferson Middle School boys' basketball team who has dyscalculia *Chloe Hurst as Miranda (season 2–3), a woman who works at a plant nursery with Bowie and goes out with him for a time *Darius Marcell as Walker (season 2–3), a young artist who first meets Andi at Cyrus’ bar mitzvah as the hired caricature artist Social Issues Andi Mack stands out among Disney Channel shows for its courage to address relevant social issues that many families face in today's society. These include: *'Teen Pregnancy' - The title character, Andi Mack was born as a result of teenage pregnancy. Andi grew up thinking that her teen mom, Bex was her older sister. *'LGBTQ' - One of the main characters, Cyrus Goodman has been coming to terms that he is gay and has already come out to Andi, Buffy and Jonah. The character TJ Kippen is also confirmed to be gay. *'Gun Safety' - In a bold move, the show tackles gun safety and responsibility when Cyrus discovers that TJ's friends are carrying a gun for sport shooting, which could be fatally dangerous. *'Diversity' - The lead character is an Asian-American girl. Her best friends (and also the main characters) are an African-American girl (Buffy) and a Jewish gay boy, Cyrus. *'Family Conflicts' - Andi's mother (Bex) and grandmother (CeCe) have not been in good terms for a long time. Cyrus' parents are divorced. Amber's parents are constantly fighting. *'Feminism' - Buffy is a strong feminist who doesn't let gender differences stop her from achieving what she wants. She even joins the boys' basketball team. *'Racial Issues' - Through Buffy, the show addresses a common racial discrimination problem where African American girls are forced to change their hairstyle. *'Military Families' - The show addresses how tough it is for children of deployed soldiers. Buffy's mom is a deployed soldier. Buffy has to live most of her life without her mom and worried whether her mom will return home safely. *'Learning Disabilities' - One of the show's recurring characters potentially has a learning disability called dyscalculia which makes it difficult to understand basic math. *'Physical Disabilities' - Libby is the first deaf character on Disney. She is also played by a deaf actress. *'Dress Codes' - When the principal claims that Andi's outfit is distracting boys, Bex, Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus lead a demonstration to protest the unreasonable school dress codes. *'Social / Economic Gap' - Through a social experiment at school, the show addresses the issue of social economic gap and privilege. It shows that everyone is equal despite some being privileged in life. *'Anxiety and Panic Attacks' - One of the main characters, Jonah Beck is now dealing with panic attacks. *'Puberty' - The show is about becoming of age which includes dealing with teenage emotions, first love and heartbreaks, and discovering yourself. *'Religious and Cultural Traditions' - Andi Mack not only acknowledges but embraces different cultural and religious traditions as seen in how they handle Chinese culture and Jewish traditions in multiple storylines. *'Financial Problems' - Jonah's family became poor after his dad lost an investment. This caused them to lose their house and for Jonah to choose to never spend any money. Production Development of the series began in 2015 when Disney Channels Worldwide president Gary Marsh convinced writer and producer Terri Minsky to consider developing another series for Disney Channel. Minsky had created the popular sitcom Lizzie McGuire, which aired from 2001 to 2004, but was initially reluctant to create another teen-oriented series. Minsky eventually found inspiration for the series in an article on how actor Jack Nicholson had learned as an adult that the woman whom he believed to be his sister was actually his mother. Disney Channel ordered a pilot based on the concept in November 2015, and subsequently ordered Andi Mack to series in August 2016. The series started filming in Salt Lake City in September 2016, and finished filming in December 2016. The first episode became available on the Disney Channel App, On-Demand, Disney Channel's YouTube, iTunes, Amazon, and Google Play on March 10, 2017, while the second episode became available the same day via Disney Channel On-Demand as well as to subscribers using the Disney Channel App. The series premiered on Disney Channel on April 7, 2017. A total of 13 episodes were ordered for the first season; however, only 12 episodes were aired. Trivia *Andi Mack is the first Disney Channel show to involve teen pregnancy. *It is the first Disney show to feature a main gay character and a coming out storyline. *It is also the first kids' show and one of few shows in the universe to tackle the sensitive issue of gun safety. *Unlike most Disney Channel original shows, Andi Mack does not use a laugh-track. The other current one is Stuck in the Middle. *Andi Mack, along with Stuck in the Middle, are among the few Disney shows not produced by It's a Laugh Productions. *Andi Mack is filmed in Salt Lake City, Utah. *It setting is the town of Shadyside in the fictional US State of Midwest. Videos On Set Family �� Andi Mack Look Back Disney Channel Andi and Jonah Feels �� Andi Mack Look Back Disney Channel Thank You Andi Mack �� Andi Mack Look Back Disney Channel Goodbye Andi Mack Andi Mack Disney Channel Andi Mack The Andi Awards �� Best Moments Disney Channel UK Category:Shows with wikis Category:2017 Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:2019 ended series Category:2017 premieres Category:Andi Mack